My Watercolor Heart
by Midnight Shadow Magic
Summary: I always felt out of place with the girls, choosing to stay with the boys. But as I grew older words like transgender entered my life. The doubts are many, the questions infinite. I could never be transgender, could I? Plz Review! Inspiration by a movie called Zapped.


**Hi! Hope you enjoy my first fanfic! :D**  
 **  
**

 ****

Hi. Whatever person is reading this I highly appreciate you caring to learn my story. My name? Doesn't matter right now, does it? Let's get on with the story shall we?

So I was a normal girl, you know, brown hair and eyes, the usual. My wardrobe, much to my mother's dismay, consisted mostly of jeans, shirts and sneakers. Yup, that's me. So on a normal school day I usually get up to the annoying sound of my step-dad  
singing in the shower. Annoying as that is I'm not only grumpy, but exhausted from only getting 5 hours of sleep. Eh, I'm used to it.

So as normal I walk down to breakfast thinking everything was right with the world and then I get this:

"What are you wearing?!"

The usual screech of my ultra-popular and ultra-girly sister. She's just a year younger than me, but has an ego bigger than Kim Kardashian's butt. "What? Is it because I'm not wearing pink?" I mock my sister, noticing that her outfit was all-pink  
skirts and ruffles. Yuck.

My sister, who's name is Victoria by the way, scoffed and turned to my brother who's name is Fredrick but we all lovingly call Nano. Well, most of us. I call him that because he's short. "Can you believe her?" Victoria asked my brother who just shrugged.

"She looks fine to me." Nano said, his mouth full of cereal. My sister scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous." She said to herself, returning her focusto her toasts.  
So other than my two bickering siblings, there's two more members in my family. My pre-judging mother and my asshole of a stepdad. So here's the basic, my dad died when I was about two months old, leaving me and my mom alone. It was all good  
for a couple of years until BAM!  
All of a sudden there's this dude living in my house and making out with my mom. I would have been a little more happy about it if she had actually told me. But getting my mom to tell you something is harder than mission impossible.

See, my mom is the type of mom who doesn't care about anything else than her profile to social life. She wants us to be the picture family, which usually ends up in me wearing a skirt to public parties and other shit. And I'm not toofond of skirts.  
My mom will constantly make up rules and stuff to make us act like little robots. Which is exactly the reason I call her Cruella De Vil sometimes. Meh, makes sense to me.

So enough family fluff. My social life, if that's what you would call it, is pretty good. I go to high-school, have my little gang of friends with the same idiotic humor as I do, and have my own set of dickhead enemies.

So my best friend. She's... Different. Probably the craziest person next to me. Her name is Raffaella, and with her uncontrollable curly amberhair and jumpy attitude, she could very much be Pinkie Pie's twin.

So the rest of my gang, well we have Rodolfo, or as we call him, Rudolf. He's pretty much the phone freak. Specially on vines. Next there's Antonio, who is the loud and funny one. There's also Eric, a little dude that we keep saving from bullies. And  
lastly, Sebastian. Train freak, amazing drawer.

So my enemies. We have two groups. The Gucci Girls and The Sports Freaks. Not my type of people honestly ( I don't mean anything by it if you love either two). I used to be part of the Gucci Girls, controlling the school and other stuff.

But then we grew up. The rest of the girlsstill had the same attitude, but I had changed. First of all, I didn't feel as girly anymore, and I started hating pink. Lastly, I developed a sudden need for my hair to be really short. Weird huh?

So I started hanging out with guys and eventually made my group of friends. I never made friends with the cool people, I preferred the akward, weird funny people. So yeah this was basically to present myself to you, reader, and I would like for you to  
give me some about you in a review and the writer might add you in the next chapter! Don't worry that real story will be posted Wednesday, with a few special guests. Bye!

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**


End file.
